Snippets
by barelypassing4sane
Summary: Chapter One: "Behave." "I can't, I'm bored." Chapter Two: "I'm kawaii, I don't have any reason to run." Chapter Three: "You bite your cheek when you're jealous."
1. Running Man

"Eun Sang-ahhhhhh!" His singsong voice was interrupting Rain's guest appearance on Running man.

"What?"

"Pay attention to me."

She kept her eyes on the TV. Kim Woo Bin was guest starring too and at the moment the combo of him and Rain were more important then the giant whiny child on her couch.

More like the_ persistent_ giant whiny child.

He was trying to distract her by playing with her hands.

"Please."

"Behave."

"I can't, I'm bored."

"Go read your book."

He responded by burrowing into her side.

"Young Do, there's only fifteen more minutes left."

He started playing her fingers again.

She had to admit he'd been really good. He wasn't fond of TV and she was amazed he'd made it this far into the episode before he started pestering her. Normally, he only made it about twenty minutes. Unless, he was watching TV with her mother. If he was watching with Omma he turned into a perfect little angel. She hardly recognized him then.

But she recognized him now.

He was her own personal devil.

Who was currently biting her finger.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She wondered how he could look so innocent while smirking. "Getting your attention."

_Stay strong, Eun Sang. _

She looked back at the TV.

"Ya! I just bit you why aren't you punishing me?"

"Because of Oppa's cheekbones."

She could feel him glowering at the TV screen but he was silent.

She waited for the commercial before musing his coif to get his attention. His glare was pointed at her now but he didn't bother trying to fix it. He knew she liked his hair messy.

"Young Do-ahhhhh," she imitated his tone from earlier. "If I tell you a secret will left me finish the episode in peace?"

"Depends on the secret."

"I think you're cuter than Oppa."

"Cute?" He sounded insulted but his eyes were warm. "What am I a little boy?"

She scrunched her nose up in a "cute" face, "No, a little devil."

He transformed into little angel while she watched the rest of the episode but the moment it was over he was back to his devilish antics.

Not that she minded.

She'd choose his devilish side over his angelic one any day, well, unless Running Man was on.

**I don't know what this is. It just happened. **


	2. Bidding War

He'd waited all week for this moment. This was it. It was going to be his.

There was thirty seconds left of bidding and he was waiting to confirm his bid until the very end.

_Done._

He refreshed the web page with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_You're mine now._

When he saw the refreshed screen and hissed. Someone outbid him.

By 200 dollars.

_It was only at 30 dollars. Why so much?_

He shook his head.

_It was worth 230._

—-

Eun Sang could tell he was in a bad mood from where she was standing, which was all the way on the other side of the school hallway.

Kids cowered as he neared them. He looked like his old self. Ticked off and on the prowl for prey.

He grunted when he got to her locker.

"Bad day?"

He scratched his eyebrow is response.

She didn't push it. He stayed quiet by her side as she walked to her next class.

—-

Myung Soo couldn't wait to get to school. He'd gotten up early to make the trip to the small town just outside of Seoul to pick up his purchase and was wired on coffee.

He was out of the car before his driver came to a stop, the heavy bag trailing behind him.

He ran around the school like a chicken running away from a farmer who was about to cut his head off trying to find them.

When he finally found them he picked up his pace.

"OPPA!"

—-

"Oh my." He heard Eun Sang whisper.

He was used to Myung Soo's ridiculous antics but she was still getting used to them. He knew every time she thought she'd seen him hit his ridiculous limit he do something else but when he turned even he was surprised.

It was amazing. He was running towards them at full speed and Myung Soo would do anything in his power to avoid running.

_"I'm kawaii, I don't have any reason to run."_

He remembered his words when he noticed his face. His cheeks were red and Young Do could tell he was struggling to breathe.

And then there was the enormous bag he had with him. Paper streamers flew out with every step, leaving a trail behind him.

When he finally got to them he doubled over trying to catch his breathe. Young Do could hear him wheezing out "Oppa" but he stayed with his hands on his knees.

Eun Sang was speechless beside him.

—-

He knew there was no hope of him being able to breathe properly for a while so he lifted the bag in Young Do's direction.

—-

Eun Sang watched Young Do take the bag from Myung Soo. She was worried that his bad mood would affect his reaction to whatever was in it.

If Myung Soo had surprised her it was nothing in comparison to what she felt when she saw all of Young Do's tension melt away. She was sure her mouth was open when she saw him help the other boy stand up straight.

"Ya! 230 dollars is all I'm worth to you?!"

Myung Soo gasped. "You were the other bidder?"

Young Do wrapped his arm around Myung Soo's shoulders. "Thank you, friend."

"Anything for my Oppa."

While they were having their moment she took the opportunity to look in the bag.

It was a gnome. On a motorcycle. That looked a lot like Young Do's.

She shook her head and decided it was time for her to take her leave. She felt herself being pulled back as Young Do threw his other arm over her shoulders also.

"Cha Eun Sang, what do you think?" She knew Myung Soo was asking about the gnome but she she couldn't resist. "I think you make me look like a bad girlfriend with how much you spoil him."

They spent the rest of the way to class like that. Laughing, with Young Do's arm's around their shoulders.

* * *

**Inspired by a tumblr post that FF won't let me post a link for. **

**But seriously I don't know what I'm doing. Some one stop me.**


	3. Socks

"What kind of boyfriend isn't allowed to buy his girlfriend gifts!?"

"The kind named Choi Young Do."

"Why?"

"It's silly."

He scoffed. "Liar."

She glared. "Excuse you?"

"You're a liar Cha Eun Sang. I see the way you look when Bo Na runs around with her newest gift from Chan Young."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said. "You bite your cheek when you're jealous."

He poked her cheek as if to prove his point.

"I do no- You're crazy, Young Do."

"Crazy for you," he imitated Myung Soo's cute pose, "and you bite your lip when you try not to laugh."

She looked away.

He was right. She did find herself biting her cheek often when she was around Bo Na and Chan Young.

"I don't want to give you things to update you, or spoil you. You're not charity to me, Eun Sang." He made he look back at him. "You're my girlfriend and I shouldn't have to hold back from wanting to get you something because of a baseless insecurity."

He could tell his words got to her, she was biting her top lip now, and that meant she was thinking.

"Fine. I know what you can buy me."

He hadn't been expecting that.

"What would that be?"

"Socks."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need useless gifts. Buy me something I can use."

Young Do blinked. "And you can use socks?"

She nodded. "I've been meaning to buy new ones."

He scratched his eyebrow. "Any particular kind?"

She smirked.

_The little devil._

"Surprise me."

* * *

**The next day:**

Eun Sang sat on the couch admiring her new socks. They were blue with little owls and polka dots. She loved them.

"Did I do good?"

She nodded her head in approval. He'd brought several pairs of different kinds. Some were fuzzy socks, others regular with cute patterns and he'd brought some for her mother too.

"Very good."

Young Do sat next to her.

Watching her made him glad he didn't go along with his original plan. He'd wanted to buy a ton of socks and fill her room with them until she couldn't see her floor but eventually decided against it.

"Does this mean I can mean I can graduate to buying you other gifts when I like?"

He watched her bite her upper lip.

She held up her feet in the air so she could admire her socks again and then turned to him with a grin. "You win."

She scooted closer and bumped his feet with her own. "Young Do?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome.

They were just socks, but they were a start.

* * *

**Pay attention to this one because I'm gonna mention it again in the next chapter!**

**Also, you can consider this one to be like a flash forward into the Loyalty story line!**


End file.
